


This Notch Is For *My* Bedpost

by Mao (creme)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creme/pseuds/Mao
Summary: Shortly after winning Onsen on Ice, Yuuri experiences serious urges he wants to pretend he doesn't understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll develop this bit by bit as I goo. The characters aren't very well developed in the show yet so I don't feel like I have anything juicy just yet. I'd love it if even one person stuck around with me to see what happens next. 
> 
> U kno dis will get explicit ~ ~~ ~~~ ~
> 
> my tumblr is at mao0cchi.tumblr.com, I'm like a bunny and I die if I'm not given love ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

It’s been 5 years but the ceiling sure looks the same. Yuuri rolled over onto his side and sighed. The evening air was slightly cool. The rogue snowstorm in April had passed, leaving behind the first signs of what was sure to be a hot and humid Kyushu summer.

He rolled over again as the feeling welling up in his stomach mixed with the katsudon he’d just finished eating and made him feel slightly nauseous. His cheeks felt warm. His muscles ached from practicing the whole night before his performance, and yet he needed to move. Energy was welling up inside of his body and it refused to diffuse. He wanted to tap his feet, roll around, go for a run—anything.

But Victor’s feet were peeking out from under the table, strewn carelessly too close to his own body.

Yuuri’s stomach lurched again. Warmth flooded his body as he mindlessly flipped himself onto his stomach and screamed internally.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor’s slightly slurred Japanese was grotesque. And adorable.

“Nothing. I think I’m too excited from winning the performance today. I should go for a walk.”

Yuuri sat himself up, feeling a slight brush against the skin of Victor’s legs as he straightened up. He shivered.

“Yuu~ri. I’ll come with yoU~~.”

* * *

 

The nighttime air outside of the bathhouse complex was pleasant. Comfortable, probably, to anyone who didn’t have a drunk Russian man hanging on their shoulders.

Victor smelled like beer and something soapy and clean.

“H-hey, it’s better if you walk on your own. I’m feeling too hot like this.”

Victor’s face lit up with a goofy smile. Damn his stupid face.

“I wanna make you feel soooo~oo hot though Yuuri. It’s good like this.”

“What are you saying?! Again with this nonsense.”

Victor blew air into Yuuri’s ear as he sighed. “Yuuri, but it wouldn’t be nonsense if you’d just let me, y’know.”

“Let you what?”

Yuuri had an idea of what, but a twinge of sadness bothered him everytime he thought about it. He wanted to curl up into a ball and never come out of his room. It was so _unfair._

“Yuuri~~” Victor whispered, breathing air into Yuuri’s ears again. He pushed them against the railing between the sidewalk and the beach, and pushed his lips to Yuuri’s face.

His lips were wet and the scent of beer turned into the taste of beer when he put his tongue inside of Yuuri’s mouth.

He lifted Yuuri’s face up to meet his and pressed his body flush against Yuuri’s, as he forcefully deepened the kiss.

“ _This.”_

Yuuri felt Victor’s body up against his own, pressing him into the cold metal railing. Victor’s tongue was warm and his chest was hard. Yuuri leaned into Victor’s body, unable to resist Victor’s scent, his warmth, and the dizzying pleasure that warmed his body and hurt his heart.

_This is so unfair._

Yuuri bit Victor’s lower lip and ran his hand down Victor’s chest, his torso, and his belt, and then paused briefly before pushing him firmly away.

“I was _not_ dancing for you.”

With that he ran. As hard as he could, with no idea where he was headed. He was just going to go. As far as he could, as long as he could. Even though he knew he’d be no match for this feeling, he sure as hell was going to put up a fight.

  



End file.
